The Myunger Games
by KittyCatLove123
Summary: They think it's a normal Treeclan reaping - but Forestflame and her sister Mushroompaw are thrown into the Myunger Games - A cat Hunger Games where they must fight to the death against Rainbowclan, Sunlightclan and Nightclan. Who knows what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

Forestflame's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up in my leafy, mossy den. Groaning, I dragged myself out and smoothed back my ginger fur. Today was the day of the reaping….. and this year my name would be entered in the fresh kill pile 10 times, and my younger sister Mushroompaw will be put in 3 times. She has only just been apprenticed… if she was forced into the Myunger Games now she would have no chance. Neither would her mate, Nuggetpaw. The rules are, at 3 moons old, (just a kit) your name is put in once. At 4 moons, twice. And it goes on until you are 15 moons old, a young warrior. In my opinion, kits shouldn't be made catributes to fight against experienced warriors, it isn't fair. Who knows who could be chosen as the one tom and one she cat to go from our clan, Treeclan to go to war against the catributes of Rainbowclan, Sunlightclan, and worst of all, Nightclan. Nightclan has the most deadly, evil cats that thirst for Treelan blood. I once had an encounter with Violetshade at a gathering and she nearly made me eat poisonous berries – I was only a very young apprentice then. When I got out of my den and greeted Mushroompaw, I gave her a reassuring lick on the head. "Don't worry, Mushroompaw, your chances of getting picked from that humongous fresh kill pile are very slim," I meowed. "But you have more chance than me, you are 12 moons old, Forestflame!" Mushroompaw cried. "Don't worry about me," I answered. "After all, there are thousands of those dead mice with our names inside that pile, the chance of getting picked out is like getting picked from all the cats in the world. Well, almost, anyway." Mushroompaw only stared into space.

When we padded to the big crowd of cats – from young kits to large strong warriors. Mushroompaw went to the group where the apprentices of 6 moons old waited nervously, and sat next to Nuggetpaw, who was also looking anxious. Sparkleshine, the snobby adult she cat who picked out the names, stepped forward. "Hello all cats of Treeclan!" she announced in her stupid high pitched Myapitol voice. "Today, as you all know, is the wonderful day of the reaping, when we will choose a she cat and a tom from your clan to compete in the annual Myunger Games!" I spat at her face. "Arghhh!" Sparkleshine hissed at me. "SOMEBODY isn't very enthusiastic!" I felt good about what I did, but pretended to be deeply ashamed. "Now then," she meowed. "She cats first, I always say!" She gave a big dumb grin, and reached into the fresh kill pile marked she cats. At that point, the only sound we could hear was her shiny paw rummaging around in the pile of succulent prey. What a waste of perfectly good mice. That could feed my family for many moons to come, no matter how stale. Sparkleshine chose a small dainty mouse, and chewed it open with her teeth. A single leaf floated to the ground, and she announced the name written on it. "Mushroompaw!" She declared.


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth dropped open. Mushroompaw! No way, she was not going there, not on my watch. "Nooo!" I yowled, running after Mushroompaw. I tried to shove her behind me, but she refused. "No! I won't let you –" She struggled in my grasp, and ducked out of my paws and headed straight for the Myunger Game gates. Those gates are dangerous, they will lock behind you permanently once you go in, no one escapes the Games. She had already disappeared in now, so I ran in after her just as the doors closed behind me. I heard Mushroompaw panting, I heard my own breathing, and to my surprise, there was a third cat next to me. Rootpaw. Out of all the people who could have tried to stop me go in – Rootpaw. He was the most annoying apprentice ever to live on Earth. Unfortunately, I had been chosen for his mentor when I became a warrior. Since then, he had a stupid crush on me and had followed me around ever since. "Are you okay, Forestflame?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down. I growled at him. "Why in Starclan's name did you follow me?" I hissed violently. "Now all of us are gonna be in the Games, and it's all your fault!" I turned away. "How is it my fault?" Rootpaw cried, annoyingly innocent. "You are the one who went after Mushroompaw, I came because I want to protect you!" "You can't even protect yourself, you're just a dumb apprentice." I muttered. "This is between me and Mushroompaw, so stay out of it." Rootpaw frowned and looked away, and chatted to Nuggetpaw, who had burst in the gates after being chosen from the fresh kill pile for toms. "Nuggetpaw!" Mushroompaw cried, burying her head into his soft brown fur. Rootpaw slumped on the ground by himself. "No one wants me," he whispered, looking hopefully at me. I ignored him. Then the gates opened again, and Sparkleshine trotted in. "Why, we have four lovely, volunteering catributes this year!" she beamed. "One of you could even have a chance to win!" "Whatever," I murmured, thinking of the days to come. There would be no training before the Games, in fact, they were gonna start tomorrow. Originally we had weeks to train and prepare ourselves, but the crowd got sick of waiting and so they changed it. Sparkleshine led us to some specially made dens, where we would probably not sleep at all, thinking of the next day. I knew I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Forestflame's POV

My emerald eyes darted around the fresh arena as the metal circle rose up into a plain grassy field with forest in every direction. I saw a big pile of supplies at the catnorcopia, just waiting to be snatched up in my claws and carried back to a safe place where no one could find me. I gazed at the surroundings for a few moments, then turned to the cats around me that also stood on the circles. Should I take Rootpaw as an allie? No way. Rootpaw would probably trip over and get snatched up by Pinkpaw (from Rainbowclan) for her first meal anyway. Stupid Rootpaw. That was the excact thing he would do. No way, it was too dangerous for Rootpaw to be my ally. Maybe I should start out alone, to sort myself out. Then maybe I'd look around for Mushroompaw and Nuggetpaw. No doubt they would work together. When the gong sounded, I sprinted off the circle and headed toward a backpack that looked like it had a lot in it, and a knife. I was faster than the catributes of Rainbowclan and Sunlightclan, who picked up invaluable supplies and ran off in terror. I had to wrestle Blackclaw (from Nightclan) to get the knife, but soon he broke away and went after another, sharper, deadlier knife just a few feet away. I cursed myself for not noticing that one first, but decided to head off before I got killed. Everybody else managed to get away and disappear into the trees, except for Lionfoot from Sunlightclan, who was savaged by Violetshade (Nightclan), in the rush. She dragged his body into the forest, following Blackclaw with blood dripping from her jaws. Mushroompaw and Nuggetpaw were gone. I was the only one left at the catnorcopia. I glanced around. There was only a ripped open packet of dry kittypet food that I guess no one wanted. I scooped up a few pawfuls and put them inside the backpack. They didn't look very appetizing, but would be better than nothing if I starved. It was time to find a place to spend the night.


End file.
